Nuevas
by nyaza
Summary: Esme siempre ha visto el mundo muy claro, ella la madre, ellos los niños. El mundo se entreteje bajo concepciones que son suyas y van grabado a fuego sobre su cuerpo y su mente. Pero entonces está Leah, diferente, externa a todo esquema posible.


**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Título:** Nuevas.  
**Palabras:** 775  
**Advertencias:** PG13 | femslash | alude a BD  
**Personajes:** Leah/Esme  
**Resumen:** Esme siempre ha visto el mundo muy claro, ella la madre, ellos los niños. El muno se entreteje bajo concepciones que son suyas y van grabado a fuego sobre su cuerpo y su mente. Pero entonces está Leah, diferente, externa a todo esquema posible. Entonces está Leah, para torcer todo lo que cree.  
**Notas:** Para **akelos_cry**, http: //adharaphoenix. livejournal. com/ 214846. html ?thread=1491774#t1491774 (sin espacios). Culpa de** sara_f_black** mi amor por estas dos.

.

.

.

Son niños. A sus ojos siempre son niños. Inevitable, contraproducente, sin sentido. Pero no es una máscara que representan a los demás, ella la madre, ellos los niños. Es una realidad que se transforma día a día en parte de su ser, y cada eslabón que se agrega a la cadena, corresponde colocarse en esa pequeña concepción ineludible. Son niños, pequeños, inocentes, necesitados de protección, de guía, de una manera u otra. Está en Esme abrigarlos bajo su manto y prometerles lo que el mundo aún no les muestra.

_Pero no con ella._

Es una niña. A sus ojos, a lo esperable, a lo que debería ser, es una niña. Pero no lo aparenta. Entonces, es cuando a Esme se le rompen los esquemas, los que ha creado en casi un siglo, los que conocía desde antes. Esos que le dicen que es pequeña, que necesitan que la protejan, que le den una mano, abrigo y alimento. Pero ella no lo necesita; ella no lo quiere.

_Y eso la perturba._

Leah no quiere nada, nunca lo quiso, no se acerca, no busca consuelo. Ni lo acepta. No quiere saber su nombre, ni sus intenciones, no quiere comida, casa u hogar. Para Leah, ellos son la muerte. Por primera vez, el pequeño paraíso donde ellos viven, donde Esme cree vivir, se desquebraja, cortando sus raíces, sus más preciadas memorias, su manera de ver el mundo. Porque a Leah hay que verla de manera diferente.

_Pero solo el tiempo le dirá cómo._

Leah no es una niña. Esme no es una madre. Una vez que la idea, rota, cruel, firme, se instala en su cerebro, es más fácil acercarse. Son palabras cortantes las que la joven le dirige, son palabras de odio, nada que se asemeje a un ligero roce de respeto. No hay vínculo, no hay nada, hay vacío. Pero Esme necesita volver a crear lo que está roto.

_Es como si el tiempo se volviera. _

Con Leah, las pesadillas al despierto vuelven. A veces, demasiado morbosas para ser siquiera pesadillas. _Fallaste,_ le gritan a su imaginación. _Fallaste otra vez. _Cuesta recordarse que no es lo mismo. Ella no es su hija, ni siquiera es una pequeña. Leah se asemeja más a Carlisle en su mundo de lo que lo hace a cualquiera del resto de los adultos de toda la tierra. Leah es lo que sólo Carlisle ha llegado a ser hasta el momento.

_Leah es una intriga. Es un igual._

Lleva meses, viajes, demasiadas horas compartidas a Esme entenderlo. Si es que lo hace completamente. Pero está ahí, latente, rompiendo como Carlisle lo hizo un día, todas sus concepciones previas, todas sus ideas, todo lo que fue. Generando una nueva.

_Una nueva Esme para una nueva Leah._

Leah no es una niña, es una mujer. Fuego y sangre, vida y muerte. La acorrala entonces un día que están solas y Leah muerde con sus palabras intentando zafar su agarre. Pero Esme quiere respuestas, de esas que solo llegan con las acciones. Si todo lo que hizo hasta ahora solo le ha llevado a callejones muertos, entonces, mejor caminar hacia el otro lado. Y allí están ellas, en una casa nueva que huele a pintura y nuevo comienzos, solas mientras el resto auguran un nuevo hogar fuera de sus paredes. Allí están ellas luchando por la dominancia de la otra.

_Es que Esme siempre ha sido suave, pero Leah es una roca._

Esme martillea contra sus brazos, rompiendo el interior más que la piel y la sangre, y luego, con la vista clara, las ideas confusas, hace lo único posible. Sólo aquello que tiene sentido para alguien tan diferente, alguien tan Leah.

_Le besa._

Es un beso cruel. Esme no podría clarificarlo de otra manera, y no es como que tenga demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello. Es bruto y áspero, ansioso y desesperado. Es una búsqueda tras las barreras. No se parece en nada a los besos suaves y tiernos de Carlisle, o a la violencia que apenas recuerda de cuando era humana. No. Es seco, frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. Húmedo como la lluvia de verano y ardiente en el fondo del estomago. Y rompe.

_Rompe todas las barreras._

Cuando Leah responde, mordiendo, crujiendo, haciendo estragos con su cuerpo, es como si todo encajara y Esme pudiera finalmente aceptar lo que hasta ahora ha dudado. Se empujan mutuamente, fuerzas que se contrarrestan y las deja paradas en el mismo lugar, se mueven con la desesperación de quien se ha perdido y quien se encuentra.

_Allí ellas. No madres, no hijas__  
__Solo el rayo y la calma que precede a la tormenta._


End file.
